Package management systems and installers are used to automate the process of installing, updating, configuring and removing software packages from a computer. Package management systems are typically a part of an operating system, and use a single installation database such that users can verify and manage all packages on the system. An installer, on the other hand, is bundled with a particular software package and manages only that software package with which it is bundled.
A software package includes one or more files that are necessary to execute a computer program, or add features to a pre-installed program. In addition to software, packages also contain other important information such as the program name, a description of its purpose, the version number, and the vendor. Packages also often include a list of dependencies which identify other packages that are required for the software to run properly.
Software packages can be configured in many different package formats, depending on the operating systems on which they will be used. Many operating systems use standardized package formats that are native to that operating system, otherwise known as native software packages. The use of such native software packages is typically limited to a single operating system. Current mechanisms for re-packaging software into a format supporting a different operating system are cumbersome to use and require significant user interaction.